character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Touma Tsukinami (Canon)/Squidly
|-|Tomura Tsukinami= |-|Fudou Myouou= |-|Goemon= |-|Yoshitsune= |-|Omatsu= |-|Benkei= Summary Touma Tsukinami 'is a primary protagonist of the Yo-Kai Watch: Shadowside anime and was a primary antagonist reformed in the Shadowside Movie. He is a young boy in middle school who was manipulated into following Oni King Rasen as a way to make his name in history. The gift from Rasen's Minions was known as the Kigan Gear. After extensive use, The darkness began to corrupt and make Touma ill. However, due to the purification techniques of others allowed Touma to see the light and align with the other Watchers to defeat the Oni King. Eventually, delivering the final blow against Rasen with the help of Natsume and all the Yo-Kai in the world. He, Natsume and Akinori all started the Shadowside Detective Agency to help those with all their Yo-Kai problems. Powers and Stats 'Tier: ''' At least '''5-A | At least 2-B '| At least '''5-A | '''At least '''5-A '| At least '5-A '| At least '5-A ' 'Name: '''Touma Tsukinami '''Origin: 'Yo-Kai Watch 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''13 years old '''Classification: '''Watcher, Member of the Shadowside Detecvtive Agency, Bearer of the Yo-Kai Watch Ogre '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Touma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Sword Creation, Sword Mastery, Arm Muscle Increase, Transformation, Y-Meter Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Can distribute and take the energy from other beings), Limited Extrasensory Perception (While human and not as good as Yo-Kai, He has been noted to be able to sense auras) |-|Fuduo Myouou=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Sword Mastery, Regeneration (Mid), Flight, Lightning and Thunder based attacks, Immortality (3 and 7) |-|Goemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Sword Mastery, Regeneration (Mid), Flight, Immortality (3 and 7), Air Manipulation through shockwaves, Spin Attack |-|Yoshitsune=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Flight, Immortality (3 and 7), Genius Intelligence, Sword Mastery |-|Omatsu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Flight, Immortality (3 and 7), Healing, Resurrection (Was able to revive Pakkun), Remove evil spirits from bodies |-|Benkei=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (3 and 7), Vibration Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Planet level (After recieving the Kigan Gear, Touma was able to phsyically stomp Shadowside Jibanyan. Served as an even bigger threat than The Ghoulfather.) | At least Multiverse level '''(Was necessary to defeat Oni King Rasen, Lord Enma could not defeat the Oni King alone and felt that the Fudou Raimeiken was needed) | At least '''Large Planet level (Comparable to the other Shadowside Yo-Kai) | At least Large Planet level (While known for his intellect, Yoshitsune should be comparable to the other transformations) | At least Large Planet level '| At least '''Large Planet level '(Likely the strongest of Touma's transformations) '''Speed: Superhuman '''travel speed with '''Massively FTL+ '''combat and reactions | At least '''Infinite | Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ '| 'Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Athletic Human '| At least 'Class 5 ' 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Planet Class '| At least 'Multiversal '| At least 'Large Planet Class '| At least 'Large Planet Class '| At least 'Large Planet Class '| At least '''Large Planet Class Durability: 'At least '''Large Planet level '| At least 'Multiversal '| At least 'Large Planet level '| At least 'Large Planet level '| At least 'Large Planet level '| At least '''Large Planet level Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Several meters with Y-Blasts, Planetary with Absoption | Extended melee through sheer size, Tens of meters to kilometers with lightning attacks '''Standard Equipment: ' *'''Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: '''Similarly to the Yo-Kai Watch Nate has, The Yo-Kai Watch Ogre can shoot energy projectiles in the form of Y-Blasts and steal Y-Meter from enemies. Unlike other watches, The Yo-Kai Watch Ogre transforms Touma into the Yo-Kai rather than summoning them. Additionally, Touma doesn't need an ark for certain Yo-Kai such as Benkai. '''As Fuduo Myouou: The Fudou Raimeiken Intelligence: '''Above Average; Is noted as the most level headed and strategically smart of the Shadowside Detective Agency. Genius Intellect as Yoshitsune. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Tomura | Fuduo Myouou | Goemon | Yoshitsune | Omatsu | Benkei Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2